


The Rain Becomes the Clouds

by chaostheorem



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheorem/pseuds/chaostheorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Dom and Mal adopted him as a puppy, Arthur has always known what to expect. He never expected Eames, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Becomes the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [eternalsojourn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsojourn/pseuds/eternalsojourn)  
> Pics of the pups: [Arthur](http://pics.livejournal.com/eternalsojourn/pic/000dwbh1), [Eames](http://pics.livejournal.com/eternalsojourn/pic/000drzgs), [Fischer](http://pics.livejournal.com/eternalsojourn/pic/000dtc1s)

“Dom, look at him,” Arthur hears, then feels hands encircle him protectively and lift him up to a warm body.

A man, presumably Dom, leans down to peer at Arthur’s face. “He’s beautiful,” Dom says. He scratches that special spot behind Arthur’s ears, and Arthur presses his head more firmly into the touch. There’s a familiar scent on Dom’s hands, like the dust from the barn but to a much lesser degree.

“He is the one,” the woman holding him says.

“Are you sure, Mal?” Dom asks. “We haven’t been looking for more than an hour.”

Arthur feels Mal grip him more tightly, as if she’s afraid Dom will take him away. “Of course I’m sure. Don’t you trust me?” Arthur likes how playful her voice sounds.

Dom’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “You know I do.” He steps closer and hugs Mal, trapping Arthur between them, but Arthur doesn’t mind. Instead of feeling crushed, he feels wanted. He can smell Dom better now, a warm, earthy scent. Mal is a tantalizing combination of fresh scents, like those brought on a breeze.

Arthur sees Tom walking towards Dom and Mal. People don’t seem to like Arthur, saying that he’s too small or too boring, but Tom likes him. When he puts Arthur up in the barn in the evening, he always whispers that he can convince Beth to let Arthur stay if no one adopts him, that he won’t take Arthur to a shelter.

“You two seem mighty attached to that one,” Tom says. Arthur snuggles further into Mal’s body at the news. Tom’s eyes widen in surprise. “Well, look at that. He seems to like you, too. Little guy usually keeps to himself. Do you want a few minutes in the barn to see what he’s like when he’s loose?” Tom offers.

“That’s okay,” Dom says. “He’s already made quite an impression.”

“Are you sure?” Tom asks. “Most of his brothers and sisters are gone, but there’s one left that’s a lot friendlier. She’s a sweet little thing.”

“We’re sure,” Mal says warmly, stroking a hand down Arthur’s back. “One can always recognize a kindred spirit.”

Tom smiles, and it’s as if he’s as happy as Arthur that Dom and Mal like him. “Have either of you ever had a German Shepherd before?”

“I had one growing up,” Dom says.

“Good, good,” Tom says. “They’re a lot of work, but they’re worth the effort. Me and my wife Beth have had one or another for about thirty years. You’ll be hard put to find a more loyal breed. This guy’ll treat you right.”

“Does he have a name?” Dom asks, glancing at Tom as he scratches Arthur’s ears again.

“Oh, you folks can name him what you like,” Tom says assuredly, “but we call him Arthur.”

“Arthur,” Mal repeats, and Arthur likes the way his name sounds in her voice. He’s never heard anyone who sounds like Mal.

Dom leans down again to look Arthur in the eyes. “What do you say, Arthur? You wanna come home with us?”

Arthur barks him approval, wagging his tail, and Dom looks up at Mal, surprise showing on his face. Mal laughs, a beautiful, soft sound, and Arthur is pleased that he made them happy.

“You are a smart one, aren’t you, Arthur?” she asks. “You will fit right in.”

**

After five years of living with Dom and Mal, Arthur knows a lot more about the world than he did when he lived on the farm. He knows how to stay and how to heel, how to roll over and how to shake hands. He knows that chasing cars is fun, but not allowed. He knows that some people love dogs, while others hate them. The most important thing that he’s learned is that he is very lucky to have Dom and Mal for a family.

Dom takes Arthur on runs every morning, and when Arthur gets to come inside, Dom lets him follow him from room to room. That dusty smell on Dom’s hands that very first day was from books, and Dom has a whole room of them. Dom and Mal call it lots of different names: library, office, study. Whatever it’s called, it’s Arthur favorite room because Dom will stay in there for hours at a time and let Arthur sit with him.

Mal calls him _mon chou_ and snuggles with him under the tree in the back yard when she reads. She likes to dig in the yard, but she doesn’t like it when Arthur does. Mal has two sets of names for almost everything, but sometimes when she uses the second set, Dom doesn’t understand her. It makes Arthur love both of them even more, because there’s a lot of times when he doesn’t understand them.

Arthur wasn’t too sure about Phillipa or James when they first showed up, but when he got close they smelled like Dom and Mal, so Arthur loved them. He’s watched them grow, and they’re as much his family as Dom and Mal. Phillipa hugs him every day when she gets home from school and plays chase with him in the park, and even though James plays with Arthur’s toys and pulls his fur too hard, Arthur loves him anyway.

Every so often Dom and Mal have visitors, and Arthur likes them, too. Ariadne works with Dom and Mal and comes over for dinner sometimes, and she always finds a spot next to Arthur, as if he’s her favorite. Grandma and Grandpa always bring him a toy just like they do for James and Phillipa when they come to visit. Yusuf from across the street always has different smells on him, but sometimes he has special treats just for Arthur.

Sometimes Dom sets up a contraption called a sprinkler that shoots water for Phillipa and James to run through. Arthur is content to watch as everyone laughs and shouts, but they call his name and tell him to join, and then it’s even more fun.

He gets special food because apparently he has allergies.

He has a bone that everyone knows is his, but Dom likes to pretend as if he’s going to take it. He laughs when Arthur wags his tail and growls softly.

He loves chasing away the cats that prowl around and making the neighborhood safe for his family.

There’s not a lot in Arthur’s life that he doesn’t enjoy. Mrs. Montgomery from down the street always says that Arthur is dangerous, and sometimes Dom and Mal forget to let Arthur outside before they go to sleep for hours during the middle of the day, but other than that, Arthur is happy. Or at least he is until Yusuf brings Eames home.

**

Arthur first sees Eames during a walk with Dom. Eames’s fur is golden and looks incredibly soft in a way that Arthur’s can never be, no matter how many times Mal brushes him.

Dom doesn’t stop to talk to Yusuf, just raises his hand in greeting, but he and Arthur walk close enough for Arthur to know that Eames smells really good. Arthur hasn’t quite smelled anything like Eames, and he just wants to bury his nose in that golden fur. As it is, he has to settle for a few friendly sniffs.

Later, Arthur learns that Eames speaks differently. It reminds Arthur of Mal, but it isn’t quite the same. Arthur will never admit it, but he loves the way Eames says his name, as if he could say _Arthur_ forever and never grow tired of it.

Up until now, Fischer was the only other dog in the neighborhood. Fischer is perfectly tolerable, but he’s always so sad. Arthur has tried to get him to play, but Fischer says that there are better ways to spend their time. Arthur is excited to see that Eames seems to have a sense of adventure.

Except Eames doesn’t like adventure – he likes teasing Arthur. Eames is loud and obnoxious. He’s always bothering Arthur when he needs to watch James and Phillipa, and he likes to steal Arthur’s toys.

What bothers Arthur the most is that he doesn’t know what Eames is really like. He’s quiet and self-sufficient with Yusuf, smart and proud with Dom, teasing and mischievous with Mal, and gentle and playful with James and Phillipa. Even Mrs. Montgomery likes Eames, because he always pretends to be docile and submissive around her. He’s only ever rude to Arthur.

Arthur doesn’t understand why Eames is nice to everyone but him, but Arthur is tired of trying to be polite.

**

“Arthur.”

Arthur raises his head from his paws and perks his ears up when he hears Mal call his name.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” she asks, holding his leash up.

He does. It’s Saturday, so everyone is home, but they seem to have forgotten him until now. He holds still so Mal can reach his collar.

“There we are,” she says, satisfied, when the leash is attached. “Dom, I’m taking Arthur for a walk,” she calls.

Dom’s voice travels down the hall toward them from where he’s playing with Phillipa and James. “Okay. Be safe.”

“We will,” Mal says as she opens the door and lets them out. When they’re outside, she leans down and pets Arthur between his ears. “’Be safe,’” she whispers. “As if you wouldn’t protect me, _mon chou_.”

“Arthur!”

Arthur slowly turns his head towards Eames, Mal following his gaze. “You want to say hello to Eames and Yusuf? C’mon, Arthur.”

He follows Mal across the street obediently, but not happily. When they get close, Eames crouches down playfully as if he’s going to pounce on Mal, his tail wagging so forcefully that the entire back half of his body is swaying. Mal laughs and bends down to pet Eames, scrunching up his ears. He licks her face and she laughs again as she tries to avoid his tongue.

“Dogs and their tongues,” Yusuf says exasperatedly. “I’m sorry about that, Mal.”

“It’s not a problem, Yusuf. It’s just what dogs do.” Arthur bristles slightly. He doesn’t maul people’s faces like Eames. “Besides,” Mal says, “Eames is such a good boy.” Eames cocks his head at the words, wags his tail when Mal smiles. He glances at Arthur as if to say _This is how you win people over_.

“Do you want him, then?” Yusuf asks. He laughs as if he’s joking, but there’s a note of desperation in his voice. “I can’t find anyone to take him.” Eames barely reacts, but his tail droops for a second before he’s as happy as ever. Arthur pretends not to notice.

Mal looks up, concern on her face. “Why are you giving him up?”

“Oh, he’s not mine,” Yusuf says. “He was my ex’s, but she left him with me. I’m more of a cat person, really.” Eames leaves Mal and circles Yusuf’s legs a couple of times before coming over to sit beside Arthur.

“What’s wrong, Arthur?” Eames asks teasingly. “You seem to be even more of a stick in the mud than usual. I wasn’t aware that was even possible.”

Arthur doesn’t respond, and Eames bumps his heads against Arthur’s muzzle. “Oh, don’t be like that, pet. You’re only proving my point."

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t pretend like you knew me, Eames. You’re not a tenth as smart as you think you are. If you were, you would know that touching me is a good way to get yourself bitten.”

“Oh, kitty has claws,” Eames says delightedly, tail wagging.

The insult too much too ignore. Arthur growls and bares his teeth. “Arthur!” Mal says sharply, turning from Yusuf with surprise on her face. “No!”

Arthur hangs his head, ashamed that he rose to Eames’s taunts and embarrassed Mal. Eames barks happily, earning a smile from Mal.

“We had better be going,” Mal says to Yusuf. “I will talk to Dom about Eames.”

“Oh, I wasn’t serious,” Yusuf says, waving his hands in protest.

Mal smiles knowingly. “Yes, you were.” Yusuf shrugs sheepishly.

“Do you hear that, Arthur? We could be living together any day now.” He sits down next to Arthur and wags his tail so that it hits Arthur with every swing.

“You would love that, wouldn’t you?” Arthur asks. “The chance to make my life hell?”

Eames tilts his head, almost seems confused, but the look is gone before Arthur can properly identify it. “I wouldn’t say no to the opportunity,” Eames says glibly.

Mal leans down to say goodbye to Eames before Arthur can reply. “See you soon, _mon joli_ ," and then she’s leading Arthur away.

“Would you like a friend, Arthur?” she asks him. “If you quit growling, I think you and Eames would get along well.”

Arthur thinks Mal may be going crazy.

**

Dom is hesitant to get another dog, citing a lack of space and time, but Mal convinces him to agree to a week-long trial.

Yusuf drops Eames off on Thursday morning. The first three days go exactly how Arthur imagined they would: lots of taunting, teasing, and superiority on Eames’s part. Arthur only manages to keep himself from constantly growling at Eames because he knows that Eames makes the family happy. Mal smiles every time she sees them together, and Phillipa and James have never laughed so much as when Eames plays with them. Arthur’s only consolation is that he still seems to be Dom’s favorite.

On Sunday, Dom and Mal take them all to the park. Arthur likes the park because there are always new smells to explore and lots of room to run. He’s determined not to let Eames ruin the day.

While the family eats, Arthur lies on his side, luxuriating in the warmth of the sun; Eames sits next to him, too afraid of missing anything to lie down and relax.

“Arthur, Eames. Time for treats,” Dom says. He holds up a plastic bag and shakes it, and Eames bounds onto the blankets, leaping into the middle of the family and making them laugh. Arthur gets up and gracefully makes his way to Dom, waiting for his treat calmly. Arthur likes getting treats in the park not for the treats, but because it means that the family is finished eating and it’s time to play. Dom used to throw sticks or balls for Arthur to fetch, but now Phillipa and James like to play chase with him.

Phillipa takes off running, and Arthur tenses, ready to run after her, when she shouts, “Eames!”

Eames barks once, happily, then takes off after a gleeful Phillipa. James toddles after them, his short little legs working overtime to keep up.

Arthur watches from his place next to Dom and Mal as Eames plays tag with Phillipa and James. Arthur can understand why they prefer Eames, with his soft fur, his exhilarating smell, and his playfulness; still, Arthur can’t deny that it hurts to be cast aside so quickly.

“The children obviously love him,” Mal says from behind Arthur.

“I agree, Mal, but a second dog, especially another large breed, will be a lot of work. This isn’t a decision that we should make without taking everything into consideration.”

“You think too much,” Mal says softly. “The kids like Eames. I like Eames, and I know you like him, too. Even Arthur likes him.” Arthur perks his ears up at this, but Mal takes his objection for agreement. “See? Would you deny Arthur his friend?”

“Stop using Arthur against me,” Dom says. His voice is a growl, and he attacks Mal with his fingers, but he and Mal are smiling and she doesn’t smell frightened, so Arthur allows it.

When Dom and Mal finish playing, Dom is lying on his back and Mal is leaning over him, drawing patterns on his chest. “If we really want Eames,” she says, “the extra work will seem like nothing.”

Dom sighs. “Let’s not decide anything now. I’d rather wait until this week is over and Eames is back with Yusuf so our judgment isn’t clouded. It’s how I ended up married to you, after all. I wasn’t thinking rationally because you were always there, being beautiful and making me crazy. Still are, actually.”

“Such a problem,” Mal says. She leans closer to Dom, kisses him, and their scents change slightly, become stronger and sharper.

Arthur lies down, but before he can get comfortable, he hears a dog growling fiercely. Arthur raises his head and looks toward the sound, spotting a large black and brown dog snarling as James approaches him.

Arthur growls, and Dom and Mal sit up quickly. “James!” Dom and Mal both yell, but James is already reaching out. The dog snaps at James’s outstretched hand; James stumbles back and starts to cry.

Arthur takes off running, moving faster than he ever has. He’s between James and the dog in a matter of seconds, teeth bared and hackles raised, the other dog responding in kind.

“Don’t touch the kid,” Arthur growls. “Don’t even look at him, don’t even smell him.”

The dog doesn’t back down. “If you can’t keep the brat out of my space, I’ll make him stay out.”

Behind him, Arthur can smell Mal and Dom approaching James. He can hear Dom calling to him, wanting him to leave the other dog alone, but Arthur ignores him, their safety much more important.

Arthur and the dog stand off against each other, feinting with tiny lunges as they measure their strengths and weaknesses. His opponent is short yet bulky, but Arthur is fast and strong, and he has no doubt he can take the assailant. Arthur is just about to leap forward when Eames appears next to him.

“You’re out of your depth, mate. Back off,” Eames orders the black dog.

The dog looks at Eames, taking in the short stature and soft fur. “Yeah, you’re real terrifying, goldie,” he says, dismissing Eames and turning his attention back to Arthur. He crouches down as if getting ready to spring, and Arthur tenses in preparation.

Eames growls, his entire demeanor changing in an instant. He lowers his neck and shoulders and bares his teeth; his whole body thrums, as if it’s taking all of his control not to rip the dog apart.

Their opponent freezes, looking back and forth between Arthur and Eames, before backing away slowly. “Can’t take me on your own?” he taunts to Arthur. “Pussy cat.”

Eames steps forward quickly, not stopping until he’s right in front of the dog. “You ever call him that again and I won’t bother stopping him from ripping you limb from limb.” Eames’s voice is low and calm, but the undercurrent of raw power is enough to have the dog backing away even more until he’s far enough away to turn and run.

“Well, that was an interesting experience,” Eames says when he turns back to Arthur, friendly as ever.

“Yeah, it was,” Arthur agrees cautiously. He waits for Eames to tease him about having to come to his rescue, or whatever horrible way Eames will phrase it, except Eames doesn’t.

“James is okay?” Eames asks. “I would have been here sooner, but Phillipa and I were on the other side of the park.”

Arthur looks behind him to where Dom is holding a sniffling James, Mal and Phillipa standing next to them. “He’s fine. Scared, but the dog didn’t get him.”

As if to prove Arthur’s point, James starts wiggling in Dom’s arms. “Wanna swing,” he says happily, the incident with the dog already forgotten.

Dom looks around and spots the swings just a few yards away. “Okay, you can play,” Dom says, bending to set James down, “but stay close to your sister, and don’t try to pet any strange dogs.”

“We’ll be good, Daddy. Promise,” Phillipa says, and James nods in agreement. Phillipa grabs his hand and starts off, stopping to look behind them at Arthur and Eames. “C’mon,” she calls.

Eames takes a few steps forward, but Arthur stays where he is. If Phillipa and James prefer to play with Eames, Arthur isn’t going to intrude. He likes sitting with Dom and Mal, anyway. It’s not as fun as running in the park, but it’s still nice.

Eames turns his head to look at Arthur. “You’re coming, right? These kids are tiring me out. I don’t know how you’ve managed on your own all these years.”

Arthur takes off running, easily overtaking Eames. “It’s because I’m not an old dog, Eames,” he calls back teasingly, and he hears Eames bark good-naturedly in response.

Maybe, just maybe, Eames isn’t so bad after all.

**

After the incident at the park, Eames’s teasing looks less like ridicule and more like him trying to coax Arthur into having fun. When the week is over and Eames is getting ready to head back to Yusuf’s, Arthur finds that he doesn’t want Eames to go.

They’re standing in the parlor of Dom and Mal’s house, Mal and Yusuf talking above them, when Eames says, “It’s been fun, Arthur.” He tries for nonchalance, but he doesn’t quite pull it off. Eames, who has been radiating happiness the entire week, is sad, and though he tries to hide it behind his perked ears and his wagging tail, Arthur can smell it.

“It really has,” Arthur agrees. He’s rewarded by a brief flare of happiness from Eames, but it dies down when Yusuf bends to attach his leash.

“If you feel yourself reverting back to your stick in the mud ways, I’m right across the street. Don’t hesitate to visit.”

Arthur isn’t sure why seeing Eames like this, so cut-off and false, is affecting him so much, but he can’t stand it. “Eames, you’re going to be back here soon enough. You’re practically already part of the family. Dom and Mal just have to make things official.”

“Arthur, that’s –“ Eames says, and then he’s licking Arthur’s face.

“Eames, stop,” Arthur says, jerking his head back and out of reach, but it’s more out of shock than any real desire for Eames to stop. If Eames’s cheer is anything to go by, he knows it, too.

“See you soon, darling,” Eames says right before the door closes, Eames on one side and Arthur on the other.

Arthur looks up at Mal and she laughs. “ _Mon chou_ , don’t look at me as if I have betrayed you. Let’s go find Dom so you can look pitiful around him. It is he you need to convince.”

Arthur follows Mal down the hall to the study. She knocks, then calls out, “Dom, are you busy?”

“Just finishing up the notes you wanted me to look over. Come on in,” he yells back.

Mal opens the door and lets Arthur in. “You have a visitor. He’s very sad because you sent his friend home today.”

Arthur goes to Dom and rests his head on his knee, looking up at Dom with a sigh. He’s learned over the years that this look can get him almost anything.

“You too, old pal? Everyone’s ganging up against me.” Dom sounds betrayed, but Arthur can tell he’s trying not to smile.

“I will let you get back to my notes,” Mal says from the doorway, “but you keep Arthur’s face in mind when you make your decision about Eames, and know that James and Phillipa and I will be just as sad if you don’t want him.”

As soon as Mal closes the door, Dom leans down so that his face is close to Arthur’s. “Don’t worry, buddy. We’re going to adopt Eames,” he whispers. “I just can’t give in too soon or Mal will think she can do anything.”

Dom goes back to work and Arthur settles beside him, amused that Dom thinks he doesn’t let Mal have her way with everything already.

**

When Dom and Arthur get back from their morning run, Mal is standing on the porch next to a cardboard box. She takes Arthur’s leash from Dom and ties it to the porch railing, but Arthur is too intrigued by the box to care. He sniffs experimentally and is pleased to find that the box smells like Eames.

“Is that Eames’s stuff?” Dom asks, breathing heavily.

Mal nods. “Yusuf said he had one more box. He’s getting it now, and he’ll bring Eames over with it.”

Dom says something, but Arthur is distracted by Yusuf’s door opening across the street. Yusuf comes out first, carrying another box, with Eames right behind him. As soon as Eames catches sight of Arthur, he pushes past Yusuf and starts to run.

“Eames, no!” Yusuf yells.

Mal and Dom stop talking and look towards Eames and Yusuf, adding their own cries a second later.

Arthur looks around, desperately trying to understand why everyone is upset. His view from the porch is limited, but he sees the car heading towards Eames a second before it hits him.

“Eames!” Arthur yells, the sound ripping out of him without thought, but it’s too late. The car catches Eames’s hind legs, spinning Eames around and into the body of the car. The sound of the impact does nothing to drown out Eames’s yelps, initially loud and sharp but now fading into soft whimpers.

Arthur lurches forward only to be yanked back by the leach still tied to the porch. Howling wildly, he lunges again and again, but he only manages to tighten the knot and choke himself. He turns around and pulls backwards, hoping to slip his collar off, but it’s too tight.

Yusuf, Dom, Mal, and the driver of the car are all crowded around Eames. Arthur barks frantically in the hope of gaining the attention of any one of them, but they don’t seem to hear him, too focused on Eames and busy talking among themselves.

Yusuf and Dom turn suddenly, Yusuf running into his house and Dom sprinting into the garage. With them out of the way, Arthur has a clear view of Eames. His back legs are a bloody, twisted mess, but that doesn’t stop Eames from trying to drag himself up with his front legs, whimpering as he does so.

Mal sinks to the ground next to Eames and pulls his head into her lap. “Shhh, _mon joli_. You’re okay. You’re alright. Shhh.” The driver is apologizing profusely above them, but Mal only has eyes for Eames. She pets him gently, calming him enough that he stops struggling against her.

Yusuf runs out of his house with a handful of towels right as the garage door opens and Dom backs the car out of the garage and stops it next to Eames. Dom and Yusuf put Eames in the back, everyone wincing and reassuring Eames when he yelps in pain. When Eames is situated, Yusuf sits next to him with the towels and Dom gets behind the wheel. The driver of the other car says he’ll meet them at the vet’s, and then they’re gone.

Mal stands on the sidewalk for a minute before turning back towards the house. “Oh, Arthur,” she says sadly when she spots him, apparently having forgotten him in the confusion. She sits next to him on the porch and wraps her arms around him, leaning her head against him.

They sit there like that, silently supporting each other, until Mal’s phone rings inside. She runs in to grab it, already talking when she comes back for Arthur.

“- there something else they can do?” she asks as she fumbles with Arthur’s knotted leash one-handedly. “No, of course not. Phillipa and James will understand.”

Arthur whines, terrified for Eames, but Mal pays him no mind as she leads him through the house and into the backyard. She unhooks his leash and then goes back inside, leaving him alone with his worry. Arthur tries to calm down and rest, but he can’t stay still. He wanders around the yard, becoming more and more agitated when he catches whiffs of Eames’s scent here and there.

He’s almost frantic by the time Dom and Yusuf come home, and when he sees that Eames isn’t with them, his panic increases. It’s been hours since the incident and still no one will tell Arthur if Eames is going to be okay. They’ve been talking about money for what seems like forever, and none of them seem to notice his distress.

“Yusuf, it’s fine,” Dom says. “I already told Adam that he didn’t need to worry about the cost, and neither do you.”

“Adam was just driving down the street. It’s not his fault that I didn’t put Eames on a leash, is it?” Yusuf rubs a hand over his eyes. “I just didn’t think he’d need a leash to go across the street.”

Mal reaches across the table and lays a hand on Yusuf’s arm. “These things happen. It’s no one’s fault – just a set of unfortunate circumstances.”

There is the sound of squeaking brakes outside, and Mal straightens up. “That’ll be the children.”

“I’d probably better be going, anyway,” Yusuf says, standing up. “We can talk about this later.”

Mal and Dom wave him off, and Yusuf makes his exit as James and Phillipa come running in.

“Is Eames here?” Phillipa asks, her face bright and hopeful. James stands next to her with an identical look.

Mal kneels down next to them. “Eames isn’t here right now,” she says. “He had an accident this morning so he’s going to stay with his doctor for the next couple days.”

“Is he okay?” Phillipa asks in a small voice.

“You bet he’s okay, sweetie,” Dom says. He bends down and picks her up, settling her on his hip. “You’re going to have to be careful with him for a while because he’s going to be sore, but he’s fine.”

Arthur flops down on the spot as relief floods him and the manic energy that kept him wired all day flees his body. He falls asleep thinking of Eames.

**

Mal clears a space in the living room and brings in a large, firm cushion while Dom goes to pick up Eames. Arthur, too anxious to stay in one place, follows Mal like a shadow, but he runs for the garage the second he hears the door opening.

Arthur wags his tail as soon as he sees Eames, but his happiness doesn’t last long. Eames looks almost lifeless in Dom’s arms; his limbs are limp and his eyes are open but unfocused. Dom sets Eames down as carefully as possible, but that doesn’t stop Eames from yelping when his legs touch the cushion.

“The vet said that he shouldn’t feel anything,” Dom says, gesturing to Eames, “but he may yelp or whimper because of the pain medication. She said that it’ll confuse him for a while and may make him seem depressed.”

“Oh, Eames,” Mal says in sympathy. She sits next to him and pets his head. “You’re being such a good boy, _mon joli_.”

Dom and Mal sit with Eames until he falls asleep. Arthur watches Eames from his spot across the room, content just to know that Eames is safe, when Eames starts whimpering in his sleep. He approaches Eames’s bed slowly, ready to back away if Eames doesn’t want him around. “Eames?” he asks hesitantly.

Eames opens his eyes slowly. “Arthur,” he says, voice tired but happy. “Did you miss me?”

Arthur huffs in response, a little more confident now that he knows Eames is actually okay. “I still can’t believe you got hit by a car,” he says, incredulous.

“It wasn’t my intention, I assure you. I promise not to do it again.”

“Make sure you don’t.” Arthur hesitates. “I have something for you,” he says.

“Yeah?”

Arthur nods. “Hang on. I’ve got it here.” Arthur gets the bone he had stashed in the corner earlier and lays it next to Eames, nudging it closer with his nose. “It always makes me feel better,” he says in way of explanation.

“Thanks, Arthur,” Eames says, but he doesn’t move.

“Don’t you want it?” Arthur asks, suddenly unsure.

“I do,” Eames says. “I really appreciate it. It’s just…I’m really tired, and I can’t feel my body right now. Maybe later?”

Arthur feels a rush of affection for Eames. “It’s okay. Whatever you want.” He leans in and nuzzles Eames. “Go to sleep.”

“Stay with me?” Eames asks.

“Of course,” Arthur says. He circles behind Eames, lying down as close as he can without hurting Eames and staying there when Eames falls asleep.

“Dom,” Mal calls quietly when she comes back. “You must come see this.”

“What is it?” Dom asks from the hallway.

Mal points to Arthur and Eames when Dom comes in. “You were so worried they wouldn’t get along. Look at them now.”

“Should Arthur be that close?” Dom asks, disregarding Mal’s comment.

“He’s fine,” Mal says exasperatedly. “Besides, good luck trying to make him move.”

“They do look comfortable together,” Dom agrees. “They make a good pair.”

Arthur feels a rush of pride at Dom’s words. He shifts closer to Eames, resting his head on Eames’s neck, and drifts off to sleep surrounded by Eames’s comforting scent.


End file.
